The present invention relates to an automotive heating container apparatus for supplying heat to a heating container mounted on a vehicle to keep the contents of the heating container warm.
One known heating container apparatus used on a vehicle for transporting foods or chemicals is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 58-13089. The foods or chemicals carried on the vehicle are heated or kept warm by the heat of the exhaust gas emitted from the engine of the vehicle. Another conventional heating container apparatus uses, as a heat source, the energy of the engine coolant.
Some foods, which are required to be delivered early in the morning, should preferably be loaded on the vehicle the night before delivery. However, where the exhaust gas or the engine coolant is utilized as the heat source, it would be quite difficult or almost impossible to heat the cargo or keep it warm for a long period of time throughout the night while the vehicle is at rest because of the limited capacity of the battery, for example. Therefore, it has been customary in most cases to load the freight early in the morning just prior to transportation.